This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly to a touch control thereof.
Where a key touch such as a key operating speed or pressure is detected for generating a key touch signal which is used for controlling various musical tone elements, for example, the tone pitch, color and volume of the musical tone, in a prior art control circuit only one control signal has been produced from one key touch signal so that when the control signal is used to simultaneously control a plurality of musical tone elements, the tone pitch, color and volume of the musical tone vary in the same pattern.